what happend to you ?
by lolypopxox
Summary: Weve been together for 2 years and he cheated on me with her its been 3 months since we have broken up its been 3 months untill he got married want more find out more!
1. Chapter 1

eddie:uh hey loren what are you doing here

loren:just wanted to suprise you thats all

eddie:oh well u did suprise now you can

just as eddie was about finish his sentence chole came out from upstairs in a shirt

loren:uh what is she doing here with tears welling up in her eyes

eddie: ...

loren:you know what save it i thought you duffrent eddie u thought we had something but i guess i was wrong, i was wrong about evrrything about us and dont even call me i bever want to see your face eveer again.

**3 months later**

**mel:hey lo whats up**

**loren:nothing just thinking**

**mel:about what?**

**lorem:eddie she said with a sad expression**

**mel:you hsve to get your mind off him you understan missy**

**loren: i know its just hard call him i feel so lost cwith out him**

**mel:whatever **

**loren:hello eddie?**

**eddie:yea who is this?**

**loren:just an old freind she said sadly **

**eddie:is this the famous loren tate!**

**loren: uhh yea it is.**

**eddie: i was just thinking about you**

**loren:you were she said exciditly**

**eddie:yea **

**loren:oh i just wanted to say hi**

**eddie: do u wanna come over for dinner and talk about what happend with chole**

**loren: i dont think its a good i dea**

**eddie ok well then bring mel with you**

**loren:ok sure thing**

**DO YALL LIKE IT I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LING I SWEAR PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS AND REVIEW THE NEXT ONE WILL HAVE MORE DRAMA**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys the other one had a lot of mistakes i know but know i typing from my laptop so i dont it will happen anymore so yea**

* * *

**eddie:hey lo and mel**

**loren:hey eddie **

**person:nice to meet you im abby**

**loren: hi nice to meet you**

**mel:uhh who are you**

**loren:mel!1**

**mel:what**

**ediie; this is mmy wife abby **

**loren:can i talk to you eddie for a sec in private please**

**eddie;okj sure**

**lorenok what is the deal with you wife **

**eddie:what abou her**

**loren: you got married in 3 months why?**

**eddie:i found her at rumor we met and i fell in ove wih her thats why he said trying to sound convincing**

**loren:ok give it up eddie i know you to well i know when you are lying**

**eddie;fine i met her in los vegas and we both drunk and we decied to get maried and now i cant divorce her because i sighned a contract to stay wit her for 2 years i dont wh6y i sighned it but i did**

**loren looked like she just saw a ghost**

**loren: ok so what are you gong to do?**

**eddie:i dont know lo i have to stay with her **

**loren:ok lets put that aside and talk abou chole**

**eddie:i just said that because i wante dto see you and theres nothing much shejust cheated again so yea**

**loren:oh thats a bummer **

**eddie:yea look lo im realy sorry about what happend i didnt mean to hurt you so much**

**loren:its ok the only reason im not mad was beacuse you are so cute**

**eddie:look lo i ilove you i wnna be with you**

**loren; ok but what about your situation**

**eddie: i dont know **

**loren: i have a plan**

**eddie;what isit**

**loren; you get her to divorce you**

**eediie; you dont think i already tried that she wont i can do whatever i want and she wont care she wont divorce me**

**loren:oh**

**eddie;we better get back over there**

**loren; you are probaly right**

**abby:hey guys what took youso long**

**eddie: just catching up thats all**

**loren:yup **

**mel:while you were gone we were taking abou my brother phill**

**loren:ohyou know him**

**abby:yea we are brother and sister**

**loren; ohh wel i didnt see that coming **

**mell: neither did i i just found my long lost sister**

**loren: oh we should probaly get going mel its getting ate and eddie ill call you later so we can catch up more ok loren said winking at him.**

**eddie:ok**

* * *

**DO YALL LIKE IT OR HATE REVIEW PLEASE AND PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IEAS WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT IF YOU DO I WILL GIVE YOU A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT OR USE YOU AS A CHARCTER WEEL SEE YOU SOON**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys so i hope you like the other chapters of this story there was some spelling and grammer mistakes and im sorry for that because i was typing in the dark and i could bearly see the keyboard.**

* * *

Lorens pov:

i cant believe that i saw eddie today. the only thing that doesnt excite me today was that he got married how could he do that we were together for 2 years, and 3 months after we broke up he decides to get married like who does that foreal. i just cant wait until i get home and call him loren was thinking to her self when mel was asking her a question.

mel:lo hello? earth to loren

loren: huh what im sorry what did you say

mel: i was asking what is the real reason why you are calling eddie.

loren: so we can catch up she said trying to sound convincing

mel:oh ok you cant even tell you bff the real reason why ypu are calling eddie duran that hurts lo mel said with a sad face on.

loren: ok its because he cant get out the marriage he realy wants to divorce abby

mel: Then why doesnt he

loren: because he signed a stupid contract that he has to stay with her for 2 years or something like that

mel : do this even exsit

loren: apparently that do

mel: oh so what are you going to do lo

loren:i dont know...but he said that he still loves me

mel: wow lo do u still love him

loren: ithink so i am not sure when i look in to his eyes i felt something special bettween us

mel: lo you still love him if you feel like that

loren: i guess well i better get to my house.

mel: ok see ya later.

MEAN WHILE EDDIE TEXTED HER AT HER HOUSE

eddie: hey

loren: hey

eddie: so what am i going to do about the marriage

loren:i dont know what if we talk about iy over lunch tommorow and make sure abby is there.

eddie:ok lo what are you planning?

loren: just trust me itll work for sure.

eddie:ok lo i trust tou.

loren ok ill see you tommorow i am goona go to sleep good night.

eddie:good night.

* * *

abby: hey whos that

eddie:loren

abby:oh ok

ediie: she wanys to have dinner with us tommorow

abbuy: ok that'll be fun abby said un happy

eddie:ok ima go to sleep tlyou should do the same so we can get some rest

abby:ok good night

* * *

**so what should i do next guys please pm me or review i am having writers block thnx i will probaly continue tommorow or tonight if i come up with something thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys i dont know if i should continue this story beacause i got so many liitle reviews so yea if you think i should continue pm me or if you want me to write a bout something else review leave your idea on what you want me to wright about thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU LIKE IT I GOT A COMMENT FROM LITTESPANKIE SAYING THAT I SHOULD MAKE LOREN GO TO COLLEGE I MIGHT BRING THAT UPIN ANOTHER CHAPTER CAUSE I DONT KNOW HOW TO BRING IT UP THE STORY ILL JUST MAKE IT WORK. I HOPDE YOU REVIEW AND LIKE IT SO HERE IT GOES**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**EDDIE WOK UP FIRST ABBY WAS STILL ASLEEP ON THE OTHER SIE OFTHE BED. EDDIE GOT OUT OF BED EING CAREFUL NOT TO WAKE ABBY UP SO HE WOULDNT HAVE TO TALK TO HER RIGHT NOW ALL HE WANTED TO DO WAS WAIT FOR LOREN TO GET HERE FOR DINNER. EDDIE WENT TO THE RESTROOM TO TAKE A SHOWER WHEN HE WAS DONE HE SAW ABBY GETTING UP SHE GOT DRESSED AND WENT DOWNSTAIRS.**

**ABBY:EDDIE!**

**EDDIE;WHAT DO YOU WANT?**

**ABBY: COME HERE SO WE CAN TALK**

**EDDI; I DONT WANA TALK TO YOU **

**ABBY: WHY NOT IM YOUR WIFE**

**EDIIE:YOU ARE MY WIFE CAUSE YOU HAVE TO NOT BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO**

**ABBY: WELL YOU SHOULD OF READ THE CONTRACT MORE CARFUL SHE SAID WITH A SMIRK**

**EDDIE; WHY DONT YOUJUST DIVORCE ME CAUSE I CAN TELL I DONT MAKE YOU HAPPY HE SAID TRYING TO SOUND CONVINCING SO SHE CAN DIVORCE HIM**

**ABBY: BEACUSE IM NOT DIVORCING YOU UNTIL I GTE WHAT I WANT AND BECAUSE I LOVE YOU**

**EDDEI: WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT SO I CAN GIVE IT TO AND YOU KNOW YOU DONT LOVE ME**

**ABBY: I WANT YOU TO GIVE ME A MODELING JOB CALL IAN I KNOW HE SHOOOTS MODELS HE MIGHT GIVE ME A JOB AND I KNOW I DONT OVE YOU I JUST WANTED YOU TO SAY IT TO ME FIRST**

**EDDIE: OK ILL GIVE HIM A CALL**

**WHEN EDDIE WAS DONE OFF THE PHONE HE TOLD ABYY THAT HE SAID HE MIGHT BE ABLE TO DO SOMETHING**

**ABYY: I AM SO EXCITED I HOPE HE DOES SO I CAN GET OUT OF HERE AND FINF SOMEBODY BETTER THAN YOU**

**EDDIE;YEA ME TO**

* * *

**LOREN IS CALLING EDDIE**

**LOREN: HELLO**

**EDDIE:HYE**

**LOREN:WHAT ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW**

**EDDIE: NOTHIING **

**LOREN: OH DO YOU WANNA GO TO THE BEACH WITH ME AND MEL BRING ABBY...AND IAN TOO FOR MEL**

**EDDIE:UH SURE BUT WHY ABBY**

**LOREN: JUST BRING HER**

**EDDIE: OK BUT I DONT LIKE IT**

**LOREN: OK GREAT MEET ME AT MY HOUSE IN AN HOUR**

**EDDIE:OK SEE YOU THEN**

**EDDIE HUNG UP THE PHONE**

**EDDIE: ABBY GET READY WE ARE GOING TO THE BEACH**

**ABBY: OK**

**ONCE ABBY AND EDDIE WERE SETTELEDTHEY WENT TO LORENS HOUSE**

**INTHE CAR**

**ABBY:I DONT WANNA GET IN THE WATER I AM JUST GOONA WATCH YALL PLAY**

**EDDEI: OK HE SAID ANNOYED**

**THEY ARRIVED AT LORENS HOUSE**

**LOREN:HEY EDDIE LOREN SAID GIVING HIM A LONG HUG**

**EDDIE:HEY HE SAID HUGGING HER TOO**

**LOREN SAW ABBY GETTING ANGRY**

**LOREN: HEY ABBY LOREN SAID DISGUSTED**

**EDDIE: IS MEL HERE**

**LOREN; YEASHE IS COMING**

**MEL: HEY GUYS YALL READY TO GO**

**OREN: YUP**

**MEL: WHERE IS IAN EDDIE**

**EDDIE: HE SAID HE IS GOING TO MEET US UP THERE **

**MEL: OK**

**THEY ARRIVED AT THE BEACH WHEN THEY SAW IAN PULLING UP**

**MEL: HEY IAN**

**IAN: HELLO LOVE**

**ABBY GOT OFF THE CAR AND SAT IN THE SAND ONA BLANKET WHILE EVERYONE WAS GETTING SET UP LOREN WAS PUTTING ON SUNSCRREN WHEN SHE NEEDED HELP PUTTING IT ON HER BACK**

**LOREN: EDDIE CAN YOU PUT SOME SUNSCREEN ON MY BACK PLEASE**

**EDDIE: SURE**

**EDDIE WAS RUBBING SUNSCREEN ON LORENS BACK WHEN SHE SAW ABBYS FACE GET RED**

**ABBY:WHY CANT YOU ASK MELISSA TO PUT SUNSCREEN ON YOUR BACK**

**LOREN:CAUSE SHE IS TALKING TO IAN **

**ABBY DIDNT SAY ANYTHING**

**EDDIE: THERE IM DONE**

**LOREN: OK THANKS**

**IAN PULLED MEL OVER HIS SHOULDERS AND EDDIE DID THE SAME TO LOREN AND THEY RACED TOWARD THE WATER LOREN CAN TELL ABBY WASGETTING JEALOUSE BY THE END OF TH TRIP OF THE BEACH ABBY WAS GOING TO DIVORCE EDDIE**

**WHEN THEY GOT INTO THE WATER THEY BROKE UP INTO A WATER FIGHT**

**EDDIE: I NEED TO TALK TO YOU LO**

**LOREN; OK WHAT IS IT LOREN SAID LEAVING MEL AND IAN THROWING WATER **

**EDDIE: WHAT ARE WE GOONA DO ABOUT ABBY**

**LOREN: I HAVE AN I DEA JUSTKISS ME**

**EDDIE KISSED HER INTO A DEEP KISS WHEN ABBY SAW THEM SHE WAS ANGRYSHE CAME INTO THE WATER AND AND TOLD EDIIE THATSHE WANTED A DIVORCE AND EDDIE WAS SO HAPPY HE ALMOST LET OUT A YELL **

**ABBY: I AM GOING TO CALL A CAB AND GO TO THE PENT HOUSE AND GET MY SUFF AND LEAVE SHE SAID REALLY ANGRY**

**EDDIE: OK SEE YA LATER**

**ABBY LEFT**

**EDDIE: WE DID IT LOREN SHE DIVORCED ME HE SAID HAPPY**

**LOREN: ACTUALLY I DID IT YOU JUST LOISTEND TO WHAT I TOLD YOU TO DO**

**EDDIE; YOUR RIGHT IM SO HAPPY**

**IAN: HEY MATE CONGRATS ON THE DIVORCE IAN SAID LAUGHING**

**MEL: YEA BUT YOU ARENT THE ONLY ONE WHO GET A CONGRATS ME AND IAN ARE DATING SHE SAID HAPPILY**

**LOREN: IM SO HAPPY FOR YALL**

**EDDIE: CONGRTS MATE HE TOLD INA**

**IAN : SO WHAT IS GOONA HAPPEN WITH YOU LOREN HE TOLD LOREN AND EDDEI**

**LOREN:I GUESS ME AND EDDIE ARE TOGETHER RIGHT EDDIE**

**EDDIE: YEA WE ARE**

**IAN WELL WE BETTER GET GONG I AM TAKING MEL OUT FOR A REAL DATE HE SAID**

**EDDIE:OK SEE YA LATER MATE**

**LOREN:BYE!**

**MEL:BYE YOU GUYS**

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK I KNOW IT IS SHORT IM JUST SLEEPY I WILL UPATE TOMOROW PM ME FOR IDEAS OR REVIEW PLEASETHANK YOU**

**-ANGELA**


	6. aurthors note

HEY GUYS IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE MY INTERNET HAS BEEN DOWN AT MY HOUSE AND I MIGHT UPDATE SOMEWHERE AROUND NEXT MONTH SO UNTIL THEN SEE YA


End file.
